Talk:Selendis
Yeah, so after I added the article I've tried to add in the external reference I got the information from. I think I did it alright; if not fix it and let me know what I missed out on my talk page :) SilentDragoon 15:48, 11 August 2007 (UTC) NSFW On a lighter note - anyone wonder how sexual dymorphism manifests in the Protoss and how do they actually procreate? ;) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 08:27, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I'm guessing that they may procreate in a similar way to mammals in a sense, although the 'seed' of the male is akin to a plant seed than a zygote, given their photosynthetic nature. Instead of developing inside the womb like a mammal however, the protoss offspring may 'germinate', but comes out akin to a placental mammal child. Of course, this is pure conjuncture. We don't know if protoss even have a hole ^_^--Hawki 11:40, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Zamara notes that sexual desire is a base and obvious thing. Probably Protoss individuals mate too.:(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 09:48, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Zeratul once insulted Kerrigan by calling her "concubine of the zerg". This kind of thinking may explain their low procreation rate. Kimera 757 (talk) 11:12, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Being that I've given far too much thought to this, I would think that any sort of reproductive structures would likely be located under the nerve cords on the back of the neck. Going to human biology, though I'm not exactly a major or anything here, logically it makes sense for our reproductive organs to be located where they are. It's the most sensitive area of our bodies, and the first area we along with many mammals attempt to protect (the fetal position for us pulls every thing around our core, dogs and their tails while a reaction out of fear covers that area quite nicely, etc). I have to imagine the point of highest sensitivity on a protoss would be the large mass of nerves on the back of their head. This would mean that any wounds to that area of their body would alert louder then, say, one on their arm. Therefore in the interest of biological protection of the next generation, it would make sense for any sort of reproductive structure to exist there. The Dark Templar are a particular subject of interest in this theory, since most official art shows that they leave some length of the nerve cords left. Typically from what I've seen, enough to at least cover their neck. Theoretically, this could be for a functional purpose. (While on the subject, if I'm indeed right in my assumption, ow. Very much ow. I can't imagine the pain it would cause to cut those nerves off like that.) The fact that protoss are not all the same age, there isn't significant generation booms that I've seen, and that the protoss have genders all say that StarShade17 is correct in that protoss individuals mate. I also agree with Hawki Hawki that it's likely more akin to plant reproduction then mammal. This could also be pointed to be similar to many fish reproduction as well as certain reptilians, as the fact is that they propagate similarly to plants. The term egg and sperm is used for them I believe because they're fauna rather then flora. ^.^ To be a mind that wants to apply logic and science everywhere. Akago 07:55, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Our sexual organs' positions are due to our evolutionary history. Protoss' organs are bound to the same rules, but since we knoe nothing about it they could be hidden anywhere in their bodies. Comparing them to any Earth organism is pointless. Of course they clearly have 2 separate genders, but then again their roles in brreeding are still unknown.--SoulFilcher (talk) 19:06, February 6, 2013 (UTC) " but since we knoe nothing about it they could be hidden anywhere in their bodies" Given Artanis' semi-naked depiction in Brood Wars we can rather safely assume his genitals are under the piece of loincloth between his hips.-- 05:41, October 26, 2014 (UTC) I am usually not into feminist stuff but I can't start to imagine how offensive it would be for the proven military leader of the entire Templar Caste to have her descriptive article hijacked by discussion about her species' reproductive habits. :P -- 05:37, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Grammer There is a bit of a grammer issue (and don't worry, Blizzard seems to be making it too.), Executor is a masculine term, I believe that the proper word is 'Executrix'. It's a pretty obscure word, but if anyone thinks its important, they may change it.--Kukulza 23:35, 27 January 2008 (UTC) If it's wrong, then it's Blizzard that made the mistake. (They don't have to use the feminine term anyway. It's okay to call a female sorcerer a sorcerer rather than sorceress, for instance.) PsiSeveredHead 00:00, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Cancelled? This is probably a very minor point, but with Zeratul being heralded as the main character of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void, Where is Selendis in all of this? -capefeather 19:55, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I doubt she was canceled or anything. Factionalism is important in the protoss campaign, and Selendis is a templar who wants to return to Aiur. If you make templar units, you might get her as a character, and maybe not if you make dark templar units. Dunno for sure. I figure Zeratul will have to spend at least some time at Shakuras, otherwise introducing her would be difficult. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:58, 14 October 2008 (UTC) More details, from Inc BlizzCon report; working with some leaders will alienate others. I'm pretty sure Selendis will be part of the "light" faction. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:41, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Question Regarding Cure This page- in describing Selendis' role in the "Safe Haven" mission- states rather explicitly that Dr. Hansen was able to find a cure for the zerg virus by the mission's end. Having played the mission and watched the cutscene, myself, I remain unconvinced that this is the case. Did I miss something? When did the game explicitly state that a cure was definitely found? And if a cure was found, why does it mention it on this page and not mention it on the "Safe Haven" page? Just curious. Fixed. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) The Battle.net loading screen states that the infestation was cured. UPL2229 03:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Player Character or not I've been looking into this subject lately, and something struck a cord. As the player character, you have interaction with Jim Raynor in Brood Wars. You work with him on multiple missions and obviously would have met him in the past because of this. For me, this holds a direct contradiction to Selendis' statements during the haven missions: "En Taro Tassadar, James Raynor. I am Executor Selendis. Your bravery and service to Aiur are known to us." "Then it shall be an honor to meet you on the field of battle. Your reputation as a commander is most impressive. I trust you will live up to it." "You are as cunning as the stories say, James Raynor. I hope your belief in these colonists will be vindicated." "Honor to you, James Raynor. You were ever a true friend of the protoss. Although this work is painful for you - many more lives will be saved by your actions this day." ( Source: http://sclegacy.com/feature/2-encyclopedia/855-wings-of-liberty-story#SAFE%20HAVEN ) She should have known Jim already, if she was the play character from Brood Wars. Yet, her dialog clearly shows she had never personally met him or even been in the same battle as him. Is this just a mistake from Blizzard? Akago 22:27, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Blizzard has made a few mistakes (Zeratul's amnesia, for instance) but that's pretty good evidence she's not a previous executor. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) "Zeratul's amnesia"? At what are you refering when you say that? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 13:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) When in A Sinister Turn he says "who could have created this hybrid?" (Does he not remember Duran?) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I see your point. Maybe he rhetorically asked himself? Still, you didn't gave the exact quote. It was: "Who created this atrocity?", but it doesn't matter. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 19:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Xerana should be added to the list of female Protoss It says only 4 female Protoss were named, but Xerana from Legacy of the Xel'Naga wasn't included. :We were only discussing female protoss in the game, not the expanded universe novels. xerana never appeared in the game. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I see Zamara was removed, she wasn't suppsoed to be there either.--SoulFilcher (talk) 20:33, February 6, 2013 (UTC)